


The Will Of Darkness Before Dawn

by SWAG_77



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A Crime Noir, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWAG_77/pseuds/SWAG_77
Summary: This is my shabby WIP attempt at crime drama noir. But a few ideas first. We'll see. This will change.





	

Juloff bustles out of his hotel room on Coruscant. Fixes his hair and puts on make up to get ready for an interview with [Padme Amidala](https://www.facebook.com/Padme-Amidala-Skywalker-205495502874971/) that his employers [Realtime News](https://www.facebook.com/RealtimeNews77/) set up. "Ugh. Hey you droid get me a new outfit so I can outshine Senator Amidala!"

He puts on his new clothes droid gives and runs out of hotel room into his waiting landspeeder to the senator of [Naboo](https://www.facebook.com/Naboo-STAR-WARS-186473428128059/)'s office.

Padme Amidala rests as she brushes a curl as Anakin Skywalker lurks in the background with frustration muses why she must leave for another stupid interview by the HoloNet. His concern, every time she displays herself to the public, she exposes herself, the Jedi, and especially them as they are married.  She sits on a loveseat as she observes her conservative dress strewn across the bed that awaits to be put on for her for the occasion.

Juloff arrives at her office early with his camera crew but it is deserted. His ire is on his assistant droid. "Where in the kriffing galaxy is she? We set up this interview weeks ago!"

He calms himself as one human male from the camera crew speaks. "Well, sir we did see a lot of air traffic so maybe she is stuck in traffic. And there is security to to get into the Republic Executive Senate Building because of the [Confederacy of Independent Systems](https://www.facebook.com/StarWarsCIS/?hc_location=ufi) threat. Ever since Cad Bane and his accomplices did infiltrate the building and almost killed [Padme Amidala](https://www.facebook.com/Padme-Amidala-Skywalker-205495502874971/?hc_location=ufi) with many other senators..." He trails off when the ire of Juloff barrels down on him.

 Juloff rolls his eyes.  "She better be here soon or I will report this to the highest of authority!"

Padme arrives rushes to him out of breath. "Please excuse my tardiness." She offers her hand to shake it with a sweet smile. "I was a little caught up with some political matters in the Senate. Things ran longer than expected." Her voice shifts to a more command tone and hand motions to a chair. "Please, make yourself comfortable."

Juloff sits clearly irate and drops his datapad and recording items on table is annoyance rudeness. "So, Queen, this is what we will do. I will ask you questions, questions that you may not like..." His arrogance smiles as he recalls all of his older interviews with Senator Palpatine. "And you will answer, truthfully. I assure you our audience will be pleased by this interview and perhaps our ratings will go up, and with that my salary. Now don't mess things up." He says with a tinge of nicety as possible, and then he notices her long curls in her hair. He had difficulty to avoid a gaze from soft curl of her smile until his crew stumbles over their feet staring at her, too and crashes to the floor. "So we will begin shortly, after my STUPID camera crew finish setting up!"

She smiles warmly, and calms her shaky nerves that were built inside after her talk with Anakin that replays in her mind. "It will be an honor to answer anything you ask me. Do not think that you can frighten me." A nervous laugh from her quirky comment. "You are no more threatening than those urchins that lurk around the Senate during the meetings. I handle them daily, I'm SURE I can take whatever you throw at me. That lightens her heart and turns a threat into a joke. "Whenever you are ready then."

 

 

Her words stun Juloff to cause a glare. Did she just threaten to kill me? He could never be sure with these Galactic Senators, human or not. "Okay the camera crew is done finally." He smarts then leans over to her ear and whispers. "This camera crew is terribly slow I cant believe they have jobs! They are like half of the Senators serving the [Galactic Republic](https://www.facebook.com/TheOldGalacticRepublic/?hc_location=ufi)." He stares deep into her eyes mesmerized by her hands covering her heart as quickly motions to camera crew. "Ready?"

 

The camera droid nods and counts. "HoloCam counts down, 5, 4, 3, and goes silent st 2, 1, reads ACTION!" 

"Greeting to all beings in this great galaxy! I am Juloff, from [Realtime News](https://www.facebook.com/RealtimeNews77/?hc_location=ufi) here with Senator Padme Amidala who represents the tiny plane, [Naboo](https://www.facebook.com/Naboo-STAR-WARS-186473428128059/?hc_location=ufi) in the Galactic Senate! Let's begin this interview! Senator Amidala first off you are looking very ravishing today."

 

Padme has confusion of wear to look from the uncomfortable invasion of space that Juluff shows to her and decides quickly to stare into his eyes as she finds her voice to answer all his questions. "Thank you."

 

Juluff uncertain if he made her uncomfortable moves through his interview, he winks dramatically to appreciate her attractiveness. "Let's begin with my first question. What do you think about the current status of the Galactic Republic?"

 

 

Padme shifts her hips to ease the tension in her hips as she thinks about how she will answer his questions. She uses her diplomacy skillfully before her answer. "The same that I always thought -- things can be changed for the better, can be improved. The Clone Wars have taken a terrible toll on our military, and I know the Jedi are strewn across the galaxy trying to keep peace due to disgruntled traders upset by the Trade Federation and the Separatists. The Senate is in an uproar over these sorts of issues as well, it definitely keeps me busy. The Senate is legislating to the best of our ability by settling issues quickly and democratically with the interest in mind of the greatest good for as many beings as possible. Things just do not always work out as hoped."

 

"Well you can say that again." Juluff agrees with her in a chuckle.  "Well let's get to your personal life. Are you in a relationship?"

 

She curtly smiles with a laugh. "Is the part where you ask me things that I may not like? As for relationships, everything is strictly business between myself and the other members of the Senate. I don't have time for personal relationships and besides, I have more important things to do than fall in love." She leans forward as the Japor Snippet that Anakin gave her as a child does not fall forward in the HoloCam view.

 

  
Come here, Senator, you must be dating someone? A senator... A politician... Or maybe a Jedi?" He laughs at his own Jedi joke and then flops his hand to move on and change the subject. "What do you think of [Supreme Chancellor Palpatine](https://www.facebook.com/Palpatine77/?hc_location=ufi)? Do you think he is abusing his emergency powers that your representative [Jar Jar Binks](https://www.facebook.com/Binks77/?hc_location=ufi) asked the senate to give him?"   


 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
_**COMMERCIAL BREAK**_  [Naboo](https://www.facebook.com/Naboo-STAR-WARS-186473428128059/?rc=p): This transmission has been brought to you by [Naboo](https://www.facebook.com/Naboo-STAR-WARS-186473428128059/?hc_location=ufi) a proud sponsor of the HoloNet Realtime News. Come here and have a wonderful vacation! We have many wonderful people from Naboo like Senator [Padme Amidala](https://www.facebook.com/Padme-Amidala-Skywalker-205495502874971/?hc_location=ufi)!  


 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
"What I think of Chancellor Palpatine is--" Her private holo emitter appears and it is Senator Bail Organa in salute to her. She cuts her remark. "Please, excuse me, [Realtime News](https://www.facebook.com/RealtimeNews77/?hc_location=ufi), this interview will have to come to a close. I'm being called away to session. It's been a pleasure." She rises with all her regality and entourage of assistance to leave to another meeting.   


 

 

 

  
Juluff enrages with a growls at he watches her abandon him. "WHAT? This is ridiculous! [Realtime News](https://www.facebook.com/RealtimeNews77/?hc_location=ufi) will kill me! [Padme Amidala](https://www.facebook.com/Padme-Amidala-Skywalker-205495502874971/?hc_location=ufi) we will continue this another time. Well this is Juloff signing off! Goodbye Galaxy!" He rips the earpiece and slaps the droid filming to end the live feed.   


 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The dialogue was from a roleplay in 2012: [HERE](https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=334543306636856&id=205495502874971).
> 
> SWAG77 has a lot of these types of performances not ever written in a more formal format for prose. The idea was to expose shy roleplayers to the practice of performing publicly with a scripted format with a bit of fun and no cruel act expectation.
> 
> The rest of the chapters will not be roleplayed and written independently in order complete the story in the noir genre format.


End file.
